


Stay a while

by BakaUsagi92



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaUsagi92/pseuds/BakaUsagi92
Summary: I'm sorry this may be a damn mess, I don't have a beta reader.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Stay a while

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlaCkreed4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/gifts).



> I'm sorry this may be a damn mess, I don't have a beta reader.

When Sebastian opens the creaky door and walks in the room, dropping the torn up bag on the floor, James jumps up from his bed and smiles, relieved, and goes to greet him.

He gets a gentle, grateful smile in return as he takes his quiver and bow, and he checks him over. He's been hunting again: his old clothes are caked with dried blood, his blond hair is messy and full of dirt and mud, and he's got a few leaves and scrapes on him, but he's fine. Despite the obvious tiredness on his face, Sebastian tells him he managed to get a couple rabbits and quite a few birds; it's not enough to feed everyone, but along with the other hunters' catches, each person in the Gutter will get at least a small piece of meat tonight.

James has tried helping Sebastian hunt more than once, but no matter how careful he is, no matter how his powers can soften his steps, he's clumsy and noisy in the quiet of the undergrowth and forgets to check the wind, and he has learned it's best if he stays behind waiting to relieve the other man of his burden when he comes back.

As a matter of fact, James is still too used to eating delicate, expertly prepared dishes off of a silver platter. But he'll learn with time.

He already has a bath going for Sebastian, and he even managed to get a hold of a small piece of soap; he's been keeping the coals alive under the tank, and as the blond man gasps with excitement and runs to start pouring the water in the brass tub, James can't help but smile, and nod when he gets a thanks.  
He sits back on the rickety bed and resumes working on the hand he's making for a woman that lost hers in an accident in the mines, but he can't help but pause and look, as Sebastian takes off his clothes, in a hurry to get at least somewhat clean.

His body is lean and James can see a few too many ribs, but beneath the dirt, and the scars, and the hunger, he's beautiful. He has to lower his head and hide his smirk in his dark curls when the other curses, as the shirt catches on the metal of his prosthetic left arm, and rips.  
Sebastian soaks until long after the water goes cold. He scrubs the day away, undoes his ponytail and goes under as far as he can to wash his hair, and his feet have to hang out of the tub for him to do so. When he's done and back up, he sits still for so long that the dirt deposits on the bottom of the tub.

As James reminds him to not fall asleep in it or he'll drown, the blonde man chuckles and reassures him he won't, but still gets out just to make him feel better; James catches a glimpse of his pale skin covered in goosebumps before the sight is taken from him by a way too big cloth that they use as a bath robe. He watches, as Sebastian rubs himself dry, until he gasps and hisses, grabbing at his shoulder. The metal fused to his body is giving him trouble again.

The smile dies on James's lips. It has been happening a lot lately, as the weather soured; it doesn't rain often in the Gutter, but when it does it pours, and while it fills the community's well it also sticks the coal dust to the skin, and it tortures old joints and prosthetics that can't be removed.  
The mechanical arm is very handy during work to keep things pressed together, and it can pack a hell of a punch in a fistfight, but its usefulness doesn't outweigh its burden, and at the end of the day it's just another reminder of the blast that took Sebastian's flesh and bones, replacing them with metal shards. At least he, unlike many others, got to keep his life.

James stands up and closes the distance between them, not much in the small room with rotting walls, and he's surprised by how his power is already producing the heat Sebastian needs before he can order it to do so; James presses himself on the other's left side, placing his hands on Sebastian's chest and on the little that's left of his shoulder blade. He feels the muscles under the skin, tense with pain, and when Sebastian's hand gently moves on his, he looks up and frowns, seeing the blond's eyes stare into nothing.

Like the other, James is no stranger to pain: he was born in the Gutter as well, and it gave him his powers, but he was also lucky and smart enough to crawl his way out at a very young age and earn his place up in the clouds, in the floating city where aristocrats drink and eat until they're sick, while casually deciding the fate of those below. He fought with tooth and nail to earn a place in the spotlight, and he made it; and he met Rick.

His reprieve from a world that only wanted him to work himself to death, Rick had been a beam of light, and James had never felt like he did the first time he saw him, during a boring business dinner with boring aristocrats and their boring project suggestions.  
He'd stolen glances from the pretty red haired man during the whole night, faking conversations just to get close to him, only to chicken out at the very end.  
It had taken him weeks to finally work up the courage to ask him out, and feeling stupid when Rick had told him he was starting to think he'd have to do it for him.  
Still, they loved like no other, and everytime he looked at Rick, his heart made somersaults in his chest.

When the sickness took his angel, something not even his powers could fix, James had plunged into darkness, giving in to his demons of alcohol and work.

Sebastian reminds him of Rick a lot.  
His eyes were a pretty periwinkle blue, while Sebastian's are hazel, but the light they carry is the same.

Except in moments like these, where the blond remembers all he has lost; his irises are dull, cloudy with a grief that can't be spoken, but that binds him to his friends -his family- down here in the Gutter. Pain is a constant reminder of his beloved sister and a nephew he never got to meet, as the midwifes told him and Judas they'd both died during birth.

James holds Sebastian close and rests his chin in the crane of the blond man's neck. Back when he shared James's office as his assistant, Sebastian smelled of patchouli and rose. He remembers it, that first dance while the radio played that sweet song, and he had more alcohol than blood in his veins, that first kiss and that first night. Sebastian had allowed James to take him with a grace and willingness he'd rarely experienced. The next morning, when he'd woken up with his mostly naked body in the bed, James had been horrified and ecstatic in equal measure.  
Now the Sebastian smells of coal, of blood, of dead leaves and mud and moss. He smells like the forest just outside the electric fence.

He smells _wild_.

Sebastian softly thanks him and tells him that he feels a lot better now, but James doesn't let go. He still holds him, breathing on him and he feels the other man shiver as his black curls tickle the pale skin; it's like a switch is flipped, and James begins trailing the other's neck and jawline with soft kisses; all he wants is to take their pain away, for a while. Sebastian tells him they have no time, but James doesn't listen, and shuts him up with his mouth.

It's not long before any protest dies and Sebastian pushes him towards the bed.

James doesn't fight it, and when the back of his knees hit the iron frame he lets himself fall, and waits until Sebastian is straddling him; the torn up robe has slid off his shoulder, the one that is still made of flesh, and James leans forward to place a kiss on it and smile, as he turns just enough to look at Sebastian: he's got his focused expression as he's trying to undo the buttons on his shirt, and the smallest bit of tongue is sticking out between his pursed lips. James has always found that endearing.

He braces, as he knows this song and dance well, so he's ready when his conflicting emotions come.

Sebastian ruined his life. He barged in it without warning, pretending to be an engineer assistant, and it was less than six months later that they were both rotting in jail.  
Sebastian is a criminal. The eagle brand that sits on his intact shoulder blade, embossed by a scalding iron, proves that. He has been judged, and with good reason: he's a thief, and a rebel.  
It's because of him that James was plunged from the high life, in the Floating City, back to the struggle, here in the Gutter.  
It's because of him that all the years spent trying to become someone are forfeited.  
It's because of him all his projects -God, his beloved wings- are forever lost.

And yet, despite being furious at all this, and despite being pretty positive he will never be able to fully forgive him, James longs for Sebastian as if he's a cloud full of rain and the other the cold wind that solidifies the vapors. When he's like this, buried under his small frame and sliding the robe off so his mouth can get to more skin, James only wants to let go.

Because Sebastian ruined his life, but he also changed his perspective on everything.

As he feels heat begin to burn him up, James slides his hands under the cloth and grabs at Sebastian's thighs, lingering with his teeth in that one weak spot on his neck he doesn't have to look for anymore. He's rewarded with sighs as the other melts in his arms, giving up in undoing the buttons to wrap his arms around him and dive his fingers in the black curls. James can feel him getting hard, as Sebastian grinds his hips agains the cloth between them, and he's sure he's also very aware of the fact that he is also rubbing against his cock. He works at getting the robe off and on the floor, but then he changes his mind: he likes it better like this, where the prizes are hidden and he has to find them, so all he does is slide it off the other shoulder, and he smiles when Sebastian doesn't cover his prosthetic like he used to.

This is what this blond thief does to him: he's inebriating, and James can't seem to get enough of him, it's like once the alcohol has been forcefully kicked out of his life something had to replace it; instead of getting drunk on high class booze, James now does so with whispers and caresses and kisses. Sex is just an added bonus.

So when he looks at Sebastian, while his angry brain is screaming 'fuck him', the rest of his body is screaming _'fuck him'_.

They take it slow, and it's fine.  
They will be late for dinner again, and Judas will get angry once more, and they won't care, as usual.  
It's fine.

It lasts for so long that James is starting to think that Sebastian just wants to grind himself to orgasm, against the cloth, but eventually he feels rough fingers open his pants slowly and methodically, and he almost wants to rip the clothes apart. Sebastian is staring at him while he looks for his cock and slides it between his thighs, and he smirks when the other gasps, as the skin is cooler than he expected; when the blond begins to push back and forth with his hips again, James thinks he's not gonna last, not with how the other is moaning softly right in his ear, but as release comes closer he stops caring.

Sebastian notices the other man tensing and stops abruptly, causing a tiny protest to come out of James; the blond's smile turns mischievous, and for a second James forgets his name. It doesn't last too long, however, Sebastian is not _that_ cruel, and he searches for James's hand to bring two fingers in his mouth, and he stares in his eyes as he licks and sucks on them.

James is mesmerized, and his eyes wander over every inch of the other man's body, memorizing the details so he can remember this when he's alone. His anger and resentment are gone, and when he finally pushes two fingers inside Sebastian, and gets an eager moan in return, all there is left is a _need_ to have him.

But first, with the last bit of self restraint he has, James wants to make sure the blond reaps what he's sown. At first he fingers him slowly, gently, but when he feels the muscles give in to his digits he quickens the pace until it's almost relentless, until Sebastian is a quivering mess in his arms, and James only stops when the other is begging him to, because he doesn't want this to be over yet.

He let's go of Sebastian and pins himself up with his arms, licking his lips and drinking every moment; he watches intently as the other lifts himself up and takes his cock inside of him, slowly, until he's buried to the hilt.

And that's where they stay.

James is almost used to this by now, as this is Sebastian's favorite part, and it's starting to become his favorite too.

He sits still as he can, only tilting his head when the other kisses him and starts to roams his hands _everywhere_ ; on his shoulders, chest, navel, around his hips and then on his back and finally gently palming his neck to feel his pulse. James has come to learn that this is a need for Sebastian, a way to stay grounded in the moment, so despite everything in him screaming to fuck the blond senseless, he stays still. He only has to wait, for Sebastian to finish covering his skin in soft kisses, and when his fill of human connection is done, it all falls back into sex and then it's over.

Today is different, he soon comes to find out.

Sebastian hides his face in the crane of James's neck, and he starts grinding on his cock slow enough for it to be considered torture; the dark haired man's breath is getting shallow again, and he has to grip the torn bedsheets and twist them until his wrist hurts to not just buckle his hips. A hand runs down his arm all the way to his hand, undoing the fist to intertwine their fingers.

James doesn't know if he wants more to scream in frustration or to live in this moment forever; he rests his chin on the other's shoulder, looking down at his back arching and curving as he grinds, and the blond's little moans give him goosebumps.  
He almost comes when Sebastian pushes the cock inside him against his own prostate and let's out an obscene sound right in his ear.

Finally, _finally_ , the blond starts rising and lowering himself on him, and it's still so slow that James feels like he's going to go crazy; he tightens the grip on Sebastian's hand and straightens his torso, to rub his other palm against the other's chest and down to start stroking his cock. He's rewarded with mewls and moans, and he starts to realise why Sebastian is going so slow: they're making love.

And it's new.  
And it's wonderful.  
And James thinks he's fallen for Sebastian, _hard_.

It's the first time they're doing this for something other than releasing sexual frustration, and if on one hand this is great, on the other it makes James realise that te man in his arms rarely actually gives himself to him. It's almost saddening, but a new kiss makes up for it. Sebastian presses his whole body against him, and continues fucking himself on his cock slowly, grinding it against his sweet spot until he's losing his mind, and the words that exist his mouth are just a babbling mess. James buried his face in the other's neck a bit ago, in a desperate attempt at holding back his orgasm and make this last, but it won't resist for long. His thumb goes to torment the tip of Sebastian's cock, and he feels his body twitch and clench around him; when he starts buckling his hips in rhythm with the blond, his groans mix with the other's soft moans, and it becomes too much for both of them.

Sebastian calls his name and James nods furiously, going back to stroking the cock in his hand and increasing the pace of his hips; it doesn't get frantic like usual, but he tries his best to hit the right spot, and when he does, Sebastian's muscles clench around him, as the blond makes a mess of his hand and his chest.

James cleans his palm on the bedsheets and wraps his arm around Sebastian to hold him up as he rides the waves if pleasure: his whole body is shaking, and the soft, drawn out moan that comes out of his mouth is like music. Sebastian whimpers in his ear, asking him to come inside him, and James's head spins; as they share a kiss he starts thrusting again, slowly, and it's not long before he spills inside his lover, unable to hold back his voice when the intensity of his orgasm hits him.

For a while the only sound they hear is their heavy breathing, as they both recover; James's head is a mess of feelings and sensations, and it's almost overwhelming.  
He's in love with a thief that might not be capable of returning the feeling.  
But if this day is an indication of anything, not all hope is lost.

By the time they get clean and slide under the sheets to enjoy the afterglow, it's dark outside.  
James holds Sebastian close and kisses his lips softly, looking out the window.

They missed dinner entirely.  
Judas will be _furious_.  
And it's okay.


End file.
